Travels
by Jedi Master Misty Sman-Esay
Summary: Anakin Skywalker finds himself in the past with six very young Jedi Younglings and he must protect them from those that would hurt them. All he knows that he has to somehow get them home before the Sith capture them. Takes place in my mainstream AU.
1. Chapter 1

Here's the deal loyal readers. I've decided to rewrite this and only use the time travel plot and not try to include the scavenger hunt that the other characters are going to go on.

And honestly I don't think that I am ready for multiple plot lines yet.

There are going to some things that you might recognize from the original in the beginning but that's going to go away the further I go.

And I am just wasting the time you could have reading by talking to you. ;)

xxxxxxxxx

Luka Jade Skywalker stood with her cousin Shmi Solo, their friends Miraj and Scintel and two other children Mac and Swank on a landing platform by the Senate Building with her and Shmi's grandfather.

She was nearly four years old and rather be playing and doing simple exercises with the Force back home in the Jedi Temple then at the Senate. Besides she felt cold.

She turned and pulled on Ani's cloak to get his attention. He ignored her. She then grabbed his hand and started pulling, she getting scared that he wasn't paying attention to her.

Her friends soon joined in pulling on Ani's cloak and his other hand.

Luka let go and decided that she would get her mommy and daddy's attention/ They would tell Ani to pay attention to her.

She reached out and found that she could barely feel them in the Force. She reached out to Auntie Lei but found she too was like her parents; blurry in the Force.

She did the only thing that she felt that she could do; cry.

xxxxxxx

Anakin Skywalker; Guardian of the Jedi Temple, Force Ghost, neither Sith or Jedi but much more, Father and Grandfather. Knew something was wrong. What was suppose to be a simple outing to visit to visit the Senator from Naboo, Shmi and Luka's second cousin, was slowly turning into a disturbing experience.

There had been a strange tremor in the Force and then the Force felt different. Anakin hoped that those creatures that Ashla/Bogden had punished for what they did hadn't made it here yet.

He quickly shook his head. He was being paranoid. They wouldn't arrive for another year or two.

Sighing he picked up his granddaughters and tried to soothe their tears.

After a few minutes he set them down. "Come on everyone, it's time to meet Darred." He told them. "Form a duck line." He told them. Once they were lined up behind him he lead them across the platform and headed into the Senate Building. He could hear the senators from dozens of systems and sectors talking about some blockade.

Anakin shook his head. He would have thought that the senators wouldn't be acting as if this was something new after all Naboo had been blockaded and during both the Clone Wars the Galactic Civil War many planets had been blockaded.

He muttered to himself just how stupid and/or ignorant people could be.

Several people, senators, aides and a few Jedi that he thought he knew passed by and seemed to stare at them. It was as if they had never seen a group of Younglings before.

"Master Jedi, may I have a moment of your time?" a voice that sent off chimes in his head but he couldn't place where he had heard it before.

He turned to look at the man that had spoken to him. The man was dressed fairly well and looked as if he was one of the few Alderaanians that had been off world at the time of the Planet's destruction.

"Yes, Senator?" Anakin asked politely, as he accepted his guilt over the hand he had in the world's destruction. "I heard a rumor the Chancellor had Jedi dispatched to deal with the blockade. Is this true?" The man asked, curiosity evident in his voice.

Anakin blinked. "What makes you believe that I am privy to the Council's doings?" He asked, annoyed that beings thought that just because he was a Temple Guardian the Council spoke to him,

"Well I assume that the Jedi talk to each other and that word travels fast." The man answered.

"Sir," Anakin began, do you have any idea what happens when a planet is blockaded? If food has to be imported people starve. People die because there's not enough Bacta to go around. If those behind the blockade invade then people die. Homes and other buildings are destroyed and the freedom of the people is taken away. Many times they become displaced and as an Alderaanian I would think you would understand that."

The man jerk visibly but didn't say anything in reply.

A chime sounded calling the senators, their representatives and aides to the Senate Floor which caused the man to jump slightly. "I must be going." He said. "Thank you Master Jedi for your time.

Anakin rolled his eyes and made his way to Darred's office. A few minutes into the trek something caught his attention. A noise that sounded like a chant but he couldn't understand the words. He shook his head and wondered what was being said but decided against going to find out.

Tired he set the children down on a cushioned bench and sat down himself. Seeing that there was a session of the Senate going on Darred must be attending it so therefore wouldn't be at his office until the meeting was over.

xxxxxx

Shmi Solo banged her feet against the bench legs, bored out of her mind. She looked at Ani but knew that there wasn't much he could do. Suddenly she saw Ani started to hand out Force Puzzles to her friends and cousin. She smiled widely when he handed her the one where you had to move the balls from the edge to the middle. It was hard because if one ball fell in a hole you couldn't just turn it upside down to get that ball out without messing up the puzzle.

Suddenly she sensed someone familiar nearby, someone that didn't visit very ofter. She dropped the maze puzzle and raced towards the presence; too excited to notice that Ani was telling her to come back.

She raced around the corner and wrapped her arms the best she could around the person's legs. "Mae, don't stay 'way so long!" she said as she tried to get closer to the woman's legs.

Out of curiosity she looked up at Mae and frowned. Mae didn't wear white on her face and Mae knew her on sight.

Shmi started to cry. She couldn't understand why Mae didn't know her at all. Curious she felt Mae's friends in the Force and grabbed Mae's skirt tight. There was a Cold One not too far away.

She quickly sent out a mental call for Ani to come to her

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I think this is a bit better then last time. But what do you think?


	2. Chapter 2

Time for Padmé's reaction to being hugged by a strange child.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Padmé Naberrie, better known as Queen Amidala, watched as a little girl no more then four years old with pretty brown hair and gray eyes raced to her. She was even more surprised when the child tried to hug her legs.

"Mae, don't stay 'way so long!" The toddler told her as she tried to get closer to her legs. The little girl looked up at her and promptly frowned.

Truth be told Padmé was just as confused by the girl's decloration and the fact that she she seemed to know her. She was certain that she would know if she knew a child that fit this one's description.

Tears filled the gray eyes as the girl started to cry. Padmé was at a lost as to how to comfort her though.

Without a warning the toddler gripped the skirt of her dress tighter. Padmé knew that the child was afraid of something.

Then from around a corner several more children arrived with a figure that could only be a Jedi. She noted that the Jedi paused for a few moments before carefully walking to the one that was clinging to her skirt. She didn't hear a verbal exchange but the child let go of her skirt and grabbed the Jedi's cloak.

"Master Jedi is something wrong?" Senator Palpatine asked gently. The Jedi didn't answer as he carefully picked up the crying child. The girl for her part buried her face in his chest. "There is a problem but it's nothing I can't handle." The Jedi Knight said softly before making a soft noise and the children gathered around him as he walked away,

xxxxxxx

Anakin walked as fast as he dared from the most puzzling scene in his memory. Somehow either that sleemo Sidious along with Padmé and some of her attendants were either here in the future or they were in the past.

He stopped at the thought that the Sith was in the future. His guts froze at the thought and he quickly reached out and sighed with relief that this was the past and not where they were supposed to be.

He felt safe but not really

xxxxxxxx

Hego Damask, known as Darth Plagueis by only a few, had sensed something strange disturbance in the Force. He followed it to the Senate Building; he was about to chalk it up to his apprentice beginning to topple the Republic. But as he got closer he realized that it had nothing to do with Sidious but something to do with a strange presence in the Force.

He turned aside and followed it down a corridor and there he found a Jedi that had their cloak hood pull very low over their face and the cloak hid most of the Jedi's robes.

What he did find interesting was the fact that a small group of rather young Jedi Younglings were with the Jedi Knight.

The Jedi Knight came to a halt as did the Younglings. Hego and the Jedi Knight seemed to have a staring match when the Jedi made a hissing noise and hurried the Younglings away.

He watched them go, he couldn't take his mind off of the fact that the two human girls felt similar, like family and they had a blood connect to the Jedi Knight.

Hego decided then and there to learn more about this Jedi.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Short I know but it sets the stage for more.


	3. Chapter 3

I feel guilt after x days of not updating and I feel guilt if the chapters aren't x long. All I know is that the heat and the moisture content in the air might be the source of my slugishness.

Either way this is short and I can only hope that my brain doesn't keep shutting down on me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anakin felt something like panic as he led the Jedi Younglings through the Senate Building. It all made perfect sense now. The talk of a blockade and the Senator that had approached him: Senator Bail Organa.

He would have been swallowing back bile if he was still living. It still brought him shame to remember that he had done nothing as billions of innocents were murdered.

He reached a landing pad and was at loss what to do next. He couldn't go back to the Temple and he really didn't know where to go or anything.

He walked towards a speeder bus and they boarded. Anakin thanked the Force that the credits that he had could be used without raising suspicions.

He ignored the strange looks he received from the other passengers as he led the young Jedi in training to the back. The children could sense that something was wrong so they kept quiet until Anakin felt that it was time to get off.

He led them to a small diner and they ate.

Anakin knew that he had to find a place for them to stay until they could get back home. However he knew that they needed to be somewhere safe for the night.

Finally he took the children to a place to buy a beat up speeder that sat multiple people. He finally found one that would suit them for the time being.

He carefully loaded them in and eased into traffic.

A whisper from the Force said that they were being followed.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Rei Nocya smiled slightly as she followed the Jedi at a reasonable distance. It wouldn't do her any good to get caught by the Jedi.

Her Masters would be pleased when she captured them. Very pleased indeed.

So we have trouble in the form of someone. Oh, and can anyone guess how the shadow's last name is pronounced?


	4. Chapter 4

This could be the second to last chapter of this fic.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx

Anakin would have shivered if he still could but he would thank the Force for small favors since the Younglings would have felt it and their fear would rise higher.

He moved slightly so he could watch the agent of the Sith search for them in the warehouse. He used the Force to move some boxes just enough to grab her attention

Once she was headed in the direction of the noise he carefully herded the children away.

Anakin felt relieved when he saw that they would be able to get out of the warehouse undetected. Soon the speeder that the agent had used came in sight. He quickly piled the children inside and jumped into the driver's seat.

A warning through the Force and he ducked in time to miss an attempt to stun him.

He used the Force to start the speeder up and he flew off.

Anakin had no idea where to go from here. All that he knew was that he was running out of places that were safe for them to hide in. The Jedi Temple would be safe but they would cause suspicion.

He searched his memory for a safe place to go.

He turned to check on the children and then smiled. He knew where to hide all of them and he knew that they would be safe from harm there.

He just needed to get rid of the speeder a good distance from his destination.

xxxxxxxxx

Bail entered his apartment. It had been a long day in the Senate and they were now voting for a new Supreme Chancellor.

He paused when he heard soft sobs.

Curious he headed for the sound pausing long enough to retrieve a hidden blaster.

He came to a small side room that he rarely used and frowned at the sight of the Jedi Knight from earlier that day kneeling on the floor with the Jedi Younglings.

"I am sorry to intrude Senator but we need safe place to stay for a while where our enemies won't find us." The Knight spoke softly.

Bail turned his attention to the children and noted that their robes were a little torn and dirty.

"I am sure that you could just return to the Jedi Temple and be safe." Bail said as walked carefully towards them.

The children watched him with wide-eyed curiosity but backed up when he came to the Jedi Knight.

"Who is chasing you and why can't you return to the Temple?" Bail pressed carefully.

The Jedi Knight stood and adjusted his hood just enough that Bail could see that there wasn't a face there.

Bail stumbled back in shock.

"What are you?" he whispered, fear leaking into his voice. "I am what you would call a ghost." The mysterious Jedi answered.

Bail could just stare.

"Listen," the Jedi Knight began. "We are from the future. If we went to the Temple we would be discovered and things would get very messy.

"I trust you because you are everything that a politician should be. You are honest and kind. You can keep your head down and feint ignorance." The Jedi continued.

Bail sat down; trying to absorb what he had been told.

The Jedi was silent and let him do just that.

"What proof do you have that you are from the future?" Bail asked.

"Senator Palpatine is going to win the Chancellorship, Naboo will be freed from the Trade Federation, a Jedi will fall during the battle and there will an unlikely hero of the battle." The mysterious Jedi informed him after a moment.

Bail shook his head.

"You're engaged to the Queen Breha of Alderaan." The Jedi suddenly said conversationally.

Bail jerked in shock.

"No one knows of our engagement." Bail said; unable to keep his voice emotionless.

"There are many things that I know that would surprise you. I know the favorite dish of Senator Mon Mothma: Blue Noodles and Coreillan Cheese Sauce." The Jedi said as he sat down.

Bail just nodded numbly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well Bail seems to be talked senseless.

Seeing that some sources say that Bail was the Bail Antilles mentioned in TPM and that once he was married it became Organa I decided to leave it open.

And I updated my fic 'Dark Angel' yesterday after a long hiatus. :)

I am so proud that I did.


	5. Chapter 5

This is the last chapter!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anakin sighed as he tried to get all the children settled. They were past tired and the last thing he wanted were Force enhanced temper tantrums. However convincing them to take naps was like trying to alter the Will of the Force.

Mac and Swank were in the middle of a pillow fight. Scintel and Miraj were crying because they didn't have their violet blanket to cover up with. Luka and Shmi were upset because now and then they'd become the victims of the pillow fight.

Anakin was used to similar behavior seeing that he watched his grandchildren when they needed supervision and guarded the areas where the younger children of the Order were.

Finally Anakin had enough and used a Force Suggestion on the children and they fell asleep.

Once he was sure that they were not going to be waking up anytime soon he got into a meditative position.

He could tell that he needed a place to work that wouldn't draw much attention and where he could use both sides of the Force freely.

A smile suddenly came to his face. He had the perfect place in mind.

He stood and went in search of Bail.

xxxxxxx

Bail sighed as he tried to relax with a holonovel when the temple Guardian came in.

"I need you to take us to a certain location so I can open a portal unnoticed so that we can return to the future."

Bail stood.

"What place do you have in mind?" he asked the Jedi. "I know for sure that the Works would be the best place but at the same time it isn't safe for the young ones. But I know another place that will be just as good." The Jedi informed him.

"When should we leave?" Bail asked. "Once the little ones get a little sleep, they will be little monsters if they don't get a little more rest." Was the answer he got.

Fifteen minutes later Bail was flying a speeder to a location that was surprising to him: a docking area not too far from the Jedi Temple.

Bail watched with wide eyes as the Jedi started to move his hands in circles. Mists that were black and white seemed to flow from the hands.

Finally there black and white mists had formed walls. The Jedi stopped for a moment and then waved his hands and the mists started to combind.

Finally the walls were now one and had the look of a portal.

The Jedi then ushered the children into the portal and then turned back to him.

"When it seems that all hope is lost and something must be found at all costs look in the Ahbrosh Sector." The Jedi told him.

"What's there?" Bail asked. "Nothing yet that could be dangerous but remember that something will be there."

Bail finally nodded. He would remember the Ahbrosh Sector.

Suddenly something came out of nowhere.

The Jedi tackled it and the form turned out to be the form of a female.

Bail was frozen in place as the two fought. He wanted to assist in some way but that seemed impossible.

The Jedi then used the Force to throw the female through the portal and then followed after her.

The portal collapsed leaving a surprised him to stand there staring at the place it had once been.

Slowly he turned away and headed back to his speeder to head home.

xxxxxxx

Rei stared at the landing area that she was in. It was different then it had been a few seconds before. There were ships here and there and a few droids were moving around.

She looked for the senator to find that he was nowhere to be seen.

The strange Jedi then led her and the children to a speeder and headed for the Jedi Temple.

xxxxxxx

Luka shrieked in joy as she saw her mother waiting for her and her friends in the Temple Hangar.

They were home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This is it!

I have no idea exactly where the Death Star was constructed for sure the book says it was built in such and such a place but I chose to just give a made up place.

So yes Anakin told Bail where to look in the future. But Bail didn't tell anyone where he got his information because who'd believe him that a Jedi Ghost from the future told him where to look.

Next will be Jaina, Jacen and their friends will be doing a scavenger hunt. I don't know when it's going to be up though.

See ya!


End file.
